Dear Fox
by yineka n hk
Summary: Hiei le ha escrito una carta a su Zorro... Una carta de despedida? una carta de amor?


EL SIGUIENTE FIC NO LO ESCRIBI YO ES UNA TRADUCCIóN DE UN FIC EN INGLES QUE ME GUSTO MUCHO LA AUTORA ES YOAKE HAJIME, ES MI PRIMERA TRADUCCIóN ESPERO QUE ME HAYA QUEDADO BIEN Y QUE LA DISFRUTEN MUCHO.....

Dear fox

(Yoake Hajime)

La brisa fría de la tarde suavemente acarició mi cara nerviosa, llevándose mis mechones escarlatas de mis mejillas y haciendo a mi fragil cuerpo ningen estremecerse involuntariamente contra el frío ataque. Aqui fue cuando comprendí que yo todavía estaba de pie delante de mi ventana abierta, mirando fijamente hacia fuera en la oscuridad sutil del anochecer. Sólo había sido unos momentos antes que el espacio actualmente vacío sobre mi ventana, fue ocupado por una familiar figura oscura. Para ser más exactos, la figura oscura tenía una marca blanca q parecia flotar sobre su pelo de cibelina, un Jagan púrpura sobre su frente, un dragón negro inscrito a su musculoso brazo derecho y un par de atormentados ojos de granate para morir.

Sí, el amor de mi vida había estado de pie delante de mí solo hace unos momentos, y justo como muchas otras noches incontables antes de esto, él ha desaparecido más rápido d lo que el ojo podría seguir. El hábito irrompible de perderse lejos en sombras nebulosas y dejando mis manos - y corazón, vacios . Esta vez sin embago él me ha dejado con otra cosa que el habitual dolor del deseo.

_/ Mi Caballero Negro me ha dejado una carta/_

Finalmente encuentro la voluntad para dar vuelta lejos de mi ventana, y con la certeza desalentadora de que el visitante incesante de mis sueños no volvería pronto, caminó trabajosamente de regreso a mi " no tan consoladora cama " y fatigosamente me dejo caer sobre mi colchón. Pongo mis rodillas sobre el cojín y descanso mi cabeza atrás contra el montón suave de almohadas, con cautela inspeccioné el pergamino que tenía en mis manos.

Supongo que esto era predecible, yo estaba estatico por recibir una carta de Hiei. Sonreí con satisfacción, sacudiendo mi cabeza_.... /Yo habría sido feliz_ _con solo una mirada de él./..._ Pensé con desaliento.

Pero había algo sobre su comportamiento... las palabras bruscas al partir...la determinación de evitar el contacto de ojos ... la rápida, y precipitada partida ï‚¾ todo esto levantó mis sospechas, aumentando mi fastidiosa vacilación para descubrir el contenido del arrugado manuscrito. El koorime no era seguramente el más social de los individuos, pero él estaba aún más distante esta tarde. /_ Mas frio.... Mas distante./_

Suspiré. Hiei había estado desgarrado por dentro. Yo estaba seguro de esto. Él era siempre el más determinado cuando tenia una batalla interna con él mismo. Y parecia que le había tomado una gran lucha interior para darme esta carta. Esto sólo podría significar muy pocas cosas. Uno de las cuales era mi melancólica esperanza que de alguna manera, él personalmente había aplastado sus orgullosas barreras y de algún modo, finalmente habia decidido compartir su fuego conmigo - o quizas ...Él estaba a punto de romper el corazón de su mejor amigo.

Yo solo pensaba que no podría tomar la carta.

Suspiré, alcancé mi conbertor con mi mano libre, atrayéndolo para cubrir mis rodillas enfriadas y tocando el dobladillo suave de su forro. Nunca en mis cien años de existencia me imagine alguna vez que me asustarían de una arrugada hoja de papel. Aunque era comprensible. Después de todo, la arrugada hoja de papel había venido del adorable Jaganshi quien por casualidad, también sostenía mi corazón - así como mi alma, en sus manos.

No había nada que reflexionar realmente. Todo esto requeria que desdoblara la carta y leyera lo que está decia. Entonces tal vez yo podría esperar por que el porvenir se abriera ante mi...o para que mi mundo se cayera sobre mi. Así, fue con una resolución severa - y dedos temblorosos que seguí con mi tarea.

Alisando la hoja en mi mano, noté que la carta había sido escrita hace bastante tiempo. Los bordes fueron arrugados y en el cuerpo mismo habia líneas y arrugas. Los pliegues eran agudos y distintos, indicando que la carta había sido doblada y desdoblada repetidamente. Parecia que mi pequeño demonio de fuego había leído y había releído su escritura varias veces. _/¿comprobación de su gramática quizás? /_ Reflexioné, riendo en silencio en mi propia pobre broma .

Aunque esto más bien saliera como un sonido estraño. / pues era lo unico para reirse/ mentalmente me mofé. / cuando tu no puedes aun leer la primera linea./

Era verdad. yo/_estaba/ _asustado. El hecho que el papel llevara tantas arrugas queria decir que Hiei lo había arrugado varias veces. Más probablemente con la intención de lanzarlo lejos y muy posiblemente nunca dejandome saber lo que él había escrito. / ¿esto era una carta de despedida entonces? / me pregunté con inquietud ¿/había tenido la intención él de decir ¡adiós! tantas veces en el pasado, pero siguió cambiando su mente debido a las circunstancias? / la idea simplemente hizo que el latido de mi corazón ya rápido aumentara aun mas su paso/ . .. Si él hubiera pensado en mí como un amigo atrás entonces...entonces quizas...el no lo hiciera ...mas

O quizas....

El nunca penso en mi como uno...

Sacudí mi cabeza, parpadeando para dejar atras el picor en mis ojos. Yo era un paranoico. Aún no he leído la línea de apertura y aquí estaba yo, ideando los peores argumentos, casi haciéndome llorar. Mordiendo mi labio y disponiendo mi latido para desacelerar, enfoqué el primer carácter escrito.

_Zorro _

Yo no podía menos que sonreír abiertamente por la expresión. Corta , concisa y directa. Era Hiei. Desde luego, yo habría preferido ' Querido Zorro '. O aún mejor, '/Mi/Zorro '. Mi risa se puso melancólica. / el optimista Kurama./suspiré. / podría esto realmente pasar./a toda prisa deseché el pensamiento. Aunque yo personalmente odiara ser etiquetado tan groseramente- Digo, realmente tengo un nombre después de todo, y soy el gran Youko que realmente no me importaba cuando esto venía del demonio de fuego. Que demonios..., aún el ser llamado estúpido crecia para hacerse una caricia mientras era de él. /supongo...realmente yo solo queria oir tu voz.... Es todo.../

Regresando mi atención a la carta lei unas pocas linea.

_Esto podría haber venido a ti como una sorpresa, pero claramente, no soy analfabeto como lo demas suponen. Y estoy seguro era lo que tu suponias también. _

Levanté mis cejas. Admito que nunca consideré realmente la posibilidad de que Hiei pudiera leer y escribir ya que parecia que él no tenía ningún empleo plausible para ello. Y seguramente nunca pensé que él podría hacer así con el japonés kanji, atribuyendo al hecho que él prácticamente odia todo lo ningen.

_Yo son un sobreviviente después de todo. Y hay ciertas habilidades, no importa cuan triviales estas pueden parecer, a menudo demuestra ser ventajoso y así, vale la pena aprender. Mi escritura mas pulcra que la suya no tiene nada que ver con la supervivencia. Esto viene naturalmente. _

Sonreí con satisfacción. / arrogante como siempre, mi querido youkai./Entonces fruncí el ceño, ¿/cómo sabe él que tan pulcra es smi escritura? / aunque el koorime tuvo razón sobre ser alfabetizado. Esto era una cualidad que yo había utilizado varias veces como un ladrón. En el Makai la escritura era completamente diferente de la del Ningenkai pese a todo. Y seguramente no podía haberlo estudiado en el Makai. Me encogí de hombros, decidiéndo finalmente que era una acción inútil preguntarse como Hiei aprendió kanji.

_¿ Tienes la idea más leve de la dificultad que envuelve el control de un Jagan? _

Parpadeé por la pregunta algo inesperada.

_Esto requiere una enorme cantidad de fuerza física y mental, un sentido estricto de disciplina así como la concentración constante y severa. El Ojo tiene una mente, una vida propia. Y esto despiadadamente se_ _alimenta de ki del portador, aunque compartiendo su propia esencia en el proceso. _

Sentí que mis cejas se fruncian cuando leí las palabras. ¿ solo que, ¿cual era el objetivo de Hiei para escribir esta carta? No parecia ir a ninguna parte. Sin embargo, seguí leyendo.

_Esto es esencial entonces, para que el portador pueda mantener el control en todas las oportunidades, aún en el sueño. El Jagan, el Ojo, es el más capaz de ejercer su influencia con aún la cantidad más leve de negligencia. O para este caso, una disminución considerable en la energía podría liberarlo también. _

Tal vez es por eso que él tenia un sueño tan ligero. Reflexioné. Pero la carta todavía no tenia ningún sentido. Y yo gradualmente me sentia frustrado. ¿Hiei examinó todo el problema de aprender kanji e internamente luchar con él solamente para negociar técnicas de combate? De mala gana giré mi atención de regreso al manuscrito.

_Supongo que tu curiosidad de kitsune más o menos ha alcanzado su pico en este momento. O quizás tu paciencia ningen se ha acercado a sus fronteras. tu nunca podrías negarte la oportunidad de descifrar un misterio. Ni el desafío del complicado proceso. _

Levanté mis cejas. El hecho que Hiei fue capaz de predecir mis reacciones me cautivaba. Su capacidad de pronosticar mis pensamientos y caprichos sólo podría significar que yo era fácil de leer. De lo que, yo estaba bastante seguro no era. Yo siempre llevaba una máscara de silenciosa arrogancia e indiferencia en mis batallas, una práctica a la cual yo me había acostumbrado como un youko. Esto era una exigencia vital que tuve que adquirir como un ladrón y demostró ser bastante esencial en el mantenimiento de mi reputación también.

Yomi mismo habría tenido alguna dificultad leyendo mis pensamientos, lo tenía aun para sus sentidos enormemente realzados. Y Yomi me conocía de más tiempo que Hiei. Aún asi Hiei hablaba como si él me conociera por dentro. Como si pudiera leer mi si él pudiera ver mi misma alma ...

_Dejame satisfacer tu curiosidad entonces, kitsune. El punto del asunto es el hecho que te conozco. Te conozco de verdad muy bien _

Yo había estado esperando mucho. Aún, yo no podía impedir a mi corazón correr otra vez, mientras leia esto.

_Hice una cantidad considerable de investigación sobre tu historia, antes de que yo decidiera ofrecerte la proposición en cuanto a los tres tesoros de Reikai. Esto no tuvo mucha dificultad en realidad. El Makai entero estaba bastante enterado de tus – vamos a decir, 'proezas'. _

Yo casi podia ver a Hiei burlarse con su sonrisa, mirando con lascivia en mí, cuando él uso el término. Yo comenzaba a temer las palabras que estaban escritas despues. Pero yo simplemente no podía apartar mis ojos.

_Ah sí, las legendarias historias de los actos de gran ladrón...sus infames actos de engaño....su arrogancia...y desde luego, su fría traición. Sin embargo, no debemos olvidar los corazones que rompiste...los hogares que destruiste...las vidas que tomaste...y encima de todo...las almas que robaste _

_Yo he comprendido ahora, que debe haber sido bastante divertido para ti, atestiguar mi sorpresa cuando me traicionaste para ayudar a Yusuke. No hay ninguna razón para que te preocupes. Ya que no tengo ningún rencor. Estoy de acuerdo que esto era de verdad un acto bastante tonto, poner mi confianza en Youko Kurama. _

Dejé de leer. Principalmente porque algo frío agarraba mi pecho, causando un latido doloroso dentro de el. Las palabras bastante embotadas y la manera despreocupada en que ellas fueron escritas dolían mucho más de lo que yo estaba preparado. Hiei lanzaba insultos contra mi como si estuviera en una conversation casual...en lugar de rompiendo mi corazón.

¿/bueno exactamente que esperaba de alguien que nunca dudo en llamarme estúpido en cada oportunidad? / me mofé, tocando el borde arrugado de la carta.

/ ¿una declaración de amor eterno?/

Suspiré, cerrando mis ojos. / lamentablemente .../

/si./

Yo no podia ver mas el objetivo de terminar de leer la carta. Esto seguramente solo entregaría unos golpes dolorosos más a mi ya roto ser y haría que mis ojos más bien doloridos ardieran un poco más. Pero estaba este impulso fastidioso que me obliga para seguir, probablemente el mismo impulso que conduce la polilla hacia la llama. Hice una pausa, rompiendo en una risa amarga por la ironía de la situación./Hiei era mi flama./y parecí que yo iba a ser quemado. Con desaliento, seguí leyendo.

_Asumo que a este punto, te has olvidado completamente del Jagan. _

Casi gimoteé por la frustración. ¡/ no me preocupa el maldito ojo púrpura! / grité por dentro. ¡/solamente rompe mi corazón y termina con esto!/

_Admito que en ciertas ocasiones, he perdido el control de este. Tales circunstancias tienden a ocurrir siempre que uso el Kokuryuuha. Después de lo cual, soy privado de una cantidad considerable de energía y estoy agotado al punto de inconsciencia. Es durante tales casos que el Jagan toma vida propia, buscando la energía de otras fuentes y tomándolos para reponerse el mismo. _

_Soy consciente que has compartido tu youki conmigo varias veces. Y supongo que no tenías ninguna impresión que cuando el Ojo absorbe la energía, este también asimila un fragmento de la esencia del donante. Sus pensamientos...su naturaleza...su mente...su alma. _

La declaración agarró mi interés y sentí el hilo de sudor frío bajar por mi cara. La aprehensión agarró mis sentidos cuando comencé a sentir una indicación de lo que aquellas palabras en realidad querian decir.

_Fue de esta manera que conocí tus verdaderos sentimientos. Supe que tu has tenido sentimientos bastante profundos por mí. Creo que esta es la sensación ningen que ustedes llaman ... 'el amor'. Y descubrí que has estado 'enamorado' de mí por un largo tiempo. A partir del día que nos encontramos, de hecho. _

Él sabía! ¡Él sabía todo ! ¡Y nunca me dijo! / maldije por dentro, aprete mis dientes. ¡/lmaldito! ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito! / Mis manos temblaban y requeria de mucho autocontrol para no rasgar la hoja de papel en pedazos por la frustración. Los temblores no eran por la cólera sin embargo, eran más del daño y la frustración. El daño, debido a que Hiei realmente no se preocupó de hacerlo. Él había permanecido frío e indiferente a pesar del conocimiento de que lo amo. Que yo lo amara a partir de la primera vez que nos encontramos. Que yo lo amara más que a la vida misma. Que yo lo amara tanto hasta lastimarme...Aun, esto no significó nada para él. Esto no significo nada. Solamente una insignificante información más para ser añadida a su investigación. Tal vez era todo que yo alguna vez había sido para él. Una distracción, un rompecabezas. Fascinante sólo cuando era enigmático. Pero fácilmente desechado cuando esto no tuvo más misterio. Y ahora, que el rompecabezas había sido resuelto...el estaba listo para tirarlo...

¿/ seria eso? / parpadeé, por las lágrimas que comienzan a picar en mis ojos. ¿/siempre acababa yo por ser un juego?/

_Realmente, he leído tu misma alma Kurama. Y a pesar de ello, tu no has aprendido absolutamente nada sobre mí. _

" Esto no es verdad. " Susurré, discutiendo con un fantasma que no estaba allí. Miré la ventana deseando que el estuviera ahi. El deseo de que me dijera que él no pensó aquellas cosas. " Eres mi mejor amigo, Hiei...por supuesto, que te conozco. "

_Soy bastante consciente del crédito que te das a ti mismo, para considerarme como tu aliado. Tu debes considerar que aunque yo tolere tu presencia no necesariamente significa que me preocupo. Y el hecho que hemos sido conocidos durante años no cambia la realidad que tu nunca podras comprenderme realmente. Puedes conocer mi origen, kitsune. Y puedes saber una parte de mi historia. Hay otros que son conscientes de estos detalles también. Aún, ellos no conocen la verdad de mí. Y tu no deberías tener la audacia para asumir que tu eres diferente a cualquiera. _

Sentí un dolor agudo en mi pecho y traté de ahogar un sollozo. / pero yo pensaba...yo siempre pensaba que../las Lágrima enturbiaron mi visión, seguí leyendo rapidamente aun con la neblina. ¿/por qué sigo leyendo de todos modos? Solamente termino por hacerme mas daño./razoné. Yo no sabía por qué. Yo no sabía nada más. Tal vez si me hacia mas daño yo tarde o temprano me habria- entumecido. Entumecido...y ya no sentiría el dolor. No queria sentir el dolor. No queria sentir...nada mas

_Estoy seguro que crees que has logrado pasar mis barreras. Bien, kitsune, te aseguro que ...ellas todavía están de pie. Te admito podría haber logrado infligir una fractura leve más o menos. Pero es trivial. Mi fortaleza nunca ha sido bajada. Y te garantizo, esto nunca va a pasar . Seguramente no por un youko. _

_¿Esto te hace daño Kurama? Ciertamente espero que lo haga. _

/ No sabes cuánto, Hiei./sollocé, lágrimas calientes que resbalaban por mis frias mejillas. / no sabes cuanto .../

_debes pensarme un cobarde por no decir esto en tu cara. _

¡" Eres un maldito, un idiota! " Esta vez, las palabras prácticamente salieron de mi boca, mezcladas con los sollozos y la tensión de mi voz.

_Y admito que lo soy. _

_Porque me asustan. _

Parpadeé, despacio quitando lágrimas con mi mano. Yo no estaba bastante seguro de haber leido correctamente.

_Si, zorro. Me asustan ... _

_me asusta afrontar la verdad. _

_y quizás, deberías considerarme un idiota también. Ya que soy un idiota. Un idiota para creer que yo podría convencerte - o más bien,.. más yo mismo. Convencerme de que no era verdadero. Y por dios Zorro, como deseo que no lo fuera. _

Sentí que mis cejas se juntaban por la confusión, luego allanar con realizacion... un parpadeo diminuto de esperanza comenzó a bailar dentro de mi pecho. Lo contuve, por miedo a que pudiera equivocarme. Dejé al papel descansar sobre mis muslos y froté mis brazos fríos con ambas manos antes de traerlos alrededor de mi cuerpo que tiembla para abrigarme, abrazándome. Tomando un profundo suspiro para calmarme a mi mismo, limpie los restos de lagrimas de mis ojos y lei las palabras que seguian.

_Desearia que no fuera verdad que sueño contigo cada noche. Que no fuera verdad que deseo sostenerte largo tiempo en mis brazos. Desearia que no fuera verdad que ansio ver tu sonrisa. Desearia que no fuera verdad que ansio besar tus labios. Desearia que no fuera verdad que me duela no acariciar tu cara. Desearia que no fuera verdad que te nececito mucho...esto realmente lastima. _

Una risa débil vino a mis labios y mi pecho aliviado como si una carga hubiera sido levantado de este. Aún, mi corazón siguió golpeando como un loco con una maravillosa sensación que se precipitó por mi ser.

_y desearia que no fuera verdad que te amo._

_Pero asi es. _

_Y aunque pudiera seguir mintiendome a mi mismo.... No puedo seguir mintiendote a ti._

Mi mente dio vueltas y sentí mi corazón subir en mi pecho. Lágrimas calientes vinieron a mis ojos una vez más y comenzaron a deslizarse hacia abajo por mis sonrojadas mejillas cuando leí las últimas líneas de la carta ...

_Aishiteru Kurama...mi zorro. _

_Con todo mi corazón. _

_Aishiteru. _

_Forever, _

_Hiei _

Con amor, traje la carta a mis labios y con cuidado pase mis dedos sobre su nombre. Con cuidado doblé de nuevo la hoja, colocándolo dentro de mi caja de tesoro. Me levante de mi cama y crucé de un paso a mi ventana abierta, permitiendo a la brisa de la noche acariciar mi cara, como saboreé su abrazo frío. Inclinando en mi alféizar, susurré a la oscuridad ...

" Siempre ... "

" Mi amor ... "

- owari-


End file.
